May The Odds Be Ever in Our Favor
by EverlarkForever901
Summary: A story where Katniss, Madge,and Prim are sisters and are going to the Justice Building to Find thier future. Not the best summary. Katniss' Dad never died and Peeta's mom is not mean and is best friends with Katniss' mom. Katniss IS a Girly Girl! Everlark,Gadge and Prim/Rory. AU Rating may change to M because of marriages. Disclaimer: EverlarkForever901 does not own thg!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! This is a new idea I thought of when reading a similar story so enjoy!

Katniss POV

Well, today is the day! The day when we are given our futures. When you turn sixteen, the Capitol chooses who you are to marry,what district you will live in and who will move with you.

I get out of bed, take a shower and change. When i walk down to eat breakfast, i see Prim, Madge,Peeta, Gale and my parents already sitting at the table. I walk down the stairs and announce my presence by saying "Good Morning!". "Morning" They reply in response. I grab my food and sit next to Peeta,my boyfriend and Madge,my sister. Peeta puts his arm around my shoulders as he kisses my temple and whispers to me"Hey Sleeping Beauty." I blush as I finish my breakfast. After breakfast, Madge,Prim, our younger sister and I run upstairs to get ready for the 'Reaping'. I go and pull our dresses out as Prim grabs the Curler, and Madge grabs the makeup. We get to work hurridly because we only have about a hour.

Peeta POV

After the girls ran upstairs, Gale, Madge's Boyfriend, and I went home to get ready for the 'Reaping'. I walk home and go in the front door when I arrive. I see Dad and Mom sitting in the living room so I only say " Hey guys." and walk upstairs. I take a long shower and change into a white dress shirt and my black slacks. I pull my shoes on and go and slick my hair back for good measure. When i look at the clock, I realize that i have twenty minutes to go to the Justice Building . I walk downstairs, say bye to my parents and walk towards Katniss' house. When i arrive, Katniss, Madge,Prim,Rory, and Gale are there waiting for me. Oops! We walk together to the Justice Building and go into our separate rooms. Time to find out what my future is.

Well guys, please tell me if I should continue. I know im not a great writer but please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

May The Odds Be Ever in Our Favor Chapter 2

Katniss and Peeta's Forms

Name: Katniss Everdeen

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Relationship Status: Dating Peeta Mellark :D

District Requested: 4

Reason: I love the scene of the beach

Requested Spouse: Peeta Mellark :D

People you want to be with:Primrose Everdeen, Peeta Mellark;*,and Madge Everdeen

Name:Peeta Mellark

Age:17

Gender:Male

Relationship Status: Dating Katniss Everdeen ;*

District Requested: District 4

Reason: I love the sunset view.

Requested Spouse: Katniss Everdeen :*

People you want to be with: Katniss Everdeen;*, Primrose Everdeen, Johanna Mason


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna, Prim, Madge, Gale,Rory, and Mitchell's Forms

Name:Johanna Mason

Age:17

Gender:Female

Relationship Status:Dating Mitchell Lowes

Requested District: District 4 or 7

Reason:Love the beach and trees

Requested Spouse:Mitchell Lowes

People You Want to Be With: Mitchell Lowes, Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair

Name:Prim-rose Everdeen

Age: 14

Gender:Female

Relationship Status:Single :(

Requested District:District 4

Reason:I want to be a doctor in District 4

Requested Spouse:Rory Hawthorne

People You Want to Be With:Rory Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen, Madge Everdeen

Name:Madge Everdeen

Age:17

Gender:Female

Relationship Status:Dating Gale Hawthorne

Requested District: District 2 or 4

Reason:Love district 2 and wana go with my sister to 4

Requested Spouse:Gale Hawthorne

People You Want to Be With:Gale Hawthorne,Katniss Everdeen,Primrose Everdeen,Annie Cresta

Name:Gale Hawthorne

Age: 17

Gender:Male

Relationship Status:Dating Madge Everdeen

Requested District:District 2 or 4

Reason:Like District 2 and wana go visit my best bros in 4

Requested Spouse:Madge Everdeen ;*

People You Want to Be With:Madge Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair

Name:Mitchell Lowes

Age:17

Gender:Male

Relationship Status: Dating Johanna Mason

Requested District: District 7

Reason:Like the woods

Requested Spouse: Johanna Mason

People You Want to Be With:Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark

Name:Rory Hawthorne

Age:14

Gender:Male

Relationship Status:Single but head over heels in love with Prim

Requested District:4

Reason:Go with Prim

Requested Spouse:Primrose Everdeen

People you want to be with:Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Finnick Odair

Hey Guys! I just updated my third chapter today so enjoy! Please Review if Possible! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

May the Odds Be Ever in Our Favor Chapter 4

Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair's Forms

**AN: I will add more people like Clove, Cato, and Rue but that will be later on! Enjoy!**

Name: Annie Cresta

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Relationship Status: Dating Finnick Odair

Requested District: District 4

Reason: Love the Beach

Requested Spouse: Finnick Odair

People You Want to Be with: Katniss Everdeen, Johanna Mason, Madge Everdeen, Finnick Odair

Name: Finnick Odair

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Relationship Status: Dating Annie Cresta

Requested District: District 4

Reason: Love the beach

Requested Spouse: Annie Cresta

People You Want to Be With: Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Annie Cresta


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is in the Capitol People's POV that will decide who is going to marry who, where they are going to live,and what is going to be their job. So, Enjoy and Please tell me what you think! :***

Captiol People POV:

" Well, it is agreed then, the pairs are final and we are done finally! Now, let me post this information on the boards."

Katniss POV:

Someone knocks on my door and enters. I turn to see Peeta smiling at me" Hey, they said we can go look at the board now." "OK, lets go then" I replied as I stood up, grabbed his hand,and dragged him out of the room. We walk to where the Peacekeepers direct us and see a huge crowd. I grab on to Peeta's hand and dive into the crowd towards the board. This is what I see:

Marriages: District:

Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen District 4

Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair District 4

Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne District 4

Madge Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne District 2

Clove Sanders and Cato Simmons District 2

Johanna Mason and Mitchell Lowes District 7

(Still Katniss POV)

I look at Peeta and hug him tightly. He pulls back after a while and pulls me into a soft but passionate kiss that I gladly accept.

After we pull away for air we go grab our luggage and board the train.

Madge POV

I run down the hall after being told we could see the board now. I look for my name and almost scream in joy as I see im married to Gale and we are living in District 2. I turn around to look for Gale and see him exiting his room. I run to him and jump on him. He laughs as he asks" A little Happy there, are we?". I laugh with him and then kiss him for as long as I can.

"So why are you soo Happy?" He asks. " Cuz your my husband now and we are moving to District 2." I reply. He just kisses me until he pulls away for breath. I jump off him and grab my luggage and say " Should we go now?". " Sure, lets go to the train station and wait for everyone else."

**Well, stay tuned in for Prim, Johanna, Annie, Finnick,Rory, and Mitchell's reaction to the news! And what are Katniss and Peeta doing to pass time in the train? Well, find out by checking when I update! Probably Monday or Tuesday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,thanks for being patient and sorry for not updating on Monday. Its just I have state tests all week but im am trying my best to reserve time for my readers so enjoy this little chapter!**

**Prim POV**

I walk slowly to the board and wait in line. When i get to the board, I see that I got my dream husband and the place where I wanted to live. And Im living close to Katniss! I look around and spot Rory at the end of the line. I walk to him and grab his hand and pull him away from the crowd. " Prim, I have to go see who Im going to marry and where Im going to live." He says frustrated that i pulled him out. "Well, your'e looking at your new wife and we are going to district 4,happy?" I say plainly. His frustuated expression suddenly goes away and is replaced with a huge grin. "well,in that case, lets go get on the train!" he exclaims. I smile and he grab our bags, my hand and we walk to the train.

**Katniss POV**

We we arrive at the train, the conductor asks us for our names and we tell him. He smiles and leads us to our chambers. I walk in front of Peeta and walk into what seems like paradise. "Wow!" I exclaim as i see all the leather sofas, and the flat screen tv.

"What did we do to get to live in this?" Peeta wonders out loud as he sees what I see. There are chandilers,leather sofas,a flat screen tv, and the walls were made of walks over to me and wraps his arms around me from behind and says "wana watch TV?". " Of course." I reply before laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

KatnissPOV

I bend down infront of the TV and look at the movies we have. I look through until i find a good one called 'The Hunger Games'. I put it in and let the commercials pass as i wait for Peeta to come back with popcorn and other snacks. I sit on the couch and look at the suite we got. Then i hear the door open but there are more than one pair of footsteps. I turn around and see Peeta,Madge,and Gale with snacks in their hands. "Hey Kitty." Madge says. "Hey Catnip."gale says. "Sup." i reply plainly. "So what are we watching?" Madge asks curiously. "Some movie called The Hunger Games." I reply. " oh, i heard that was a good movie! " gale says. "Well sit down so we can see if its true." Peeta says. He hands me a cheesebun and i smile at him. He smiles back and sits down next to me,then grabs me and sits me on his legs. We start the movie and i get lost in it.

After the movie:

"Wow, i liked it. Poor josh lost his leg!" I say. "Yeah but i feel bad for liam. I bet he liked jennifer." Madge says. " well what else should we do?" Gale asks. "Idk." Madge says. "Well i guess lets go into the living room because the train is leaving." I say as i see trees pass by. "Oh well im gonna go look for prim." Madge says. "Come on ill go with you" gale says. They walk out and peeta says "im tired." " let's go take a nap,k?" I say. "Ok." He replies then stands up and throws me on his shoulder. " peeta put me down!" I scream as he starts walking towards the room. When he reaches the bed he drops me and says "ok". I scowl at him as i lay down in the bed while he laughs. He gets on the bed and says"night Kat." "Night" i mumble as sleep overcomes me.

Well there you go! Anyways i only got one suggestion so please send me some! I hope you guys liked this chapter and i made it so you guys wouldn't get mad at me. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know, I know. I haven't updated for six days but i have been super busy with studying for tests and school projects. Anyways i wanted to make it clear that the last chapter is about what Peeta,Katniss,Madge,and Gale did during the time they waited on the train,it may seem a long waiting time but if you think about all the couples from D12,it makes and again sorry for not updating soon!**

Prim POV

After we get mine and Rory's bags we get our packet and walk towards the train. When we reach the door, a Peacekeeper takes our luggage as we board the train cart. When we walk in,we go to the room assigned for us and watch some TV. "Im hungry." Rory says suddenly."Yea,me to go find something to eat?" I reply. "sure."he says. We stand up,walk out our door and walk down the hall. We look around until i spot a map of the train. "Rory look,the map says the dining hall is that way." i say as i point in the direction of the dining hall. We walk over to the dining hall until we hear a 'Prim'. I turn around to see Madge and Gale running towards us. "Hey guys." Rory says as they get near. "Hey we were looking for you!" Madge says. "Well you found us!" I reply. "Yea,so what district did you get?" Asks Gale. "District 4."Rory buds in. "oh we got 2 but you still will live near Katniss." Madge says sadly. "Oh dont worry madge. You can always come and visit us." I say as i see her expression saden. "yea, madgey. We can always go visit them." Gale says to her. "Ok." Madge says. "so where is katniss?" i ask. "in her suite with peeta."she replys. "cool, you guys wana go eat?" Rory says."sure."Gale and Madge say. With that being said we walk towards the direction of the dining hall.

**So I know it is a short chapter,but it was just a filler chapter. I seriously would try to make them longer as lots of my readers suggest but it will take longer periods for updating. Also, if you would like to beta my story or have suggestions, please PM me or review! Thanks.-Everlark Forever 901**


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss POV

I wake up and turn slowly to see peeta asleep next to me. Oh those blue eyes i am dying to see! He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. Oh well thats about to change. I lean forward and press my lips to his. In seconds i feel him kissing me back. When we pull away i say "Good Morning." "Good Morning it is. By the way, i love how you woke me up today." He replies then winks at me. "Don't get to excited yet!" I reply jokingly. "I don't think im the only excited one today." He says while smirking. "Oh shut up! Lets go eat breakfast." I reply as i feel my stomach rumble. " well lets go in our pjs. Its not like we are getting to district 4 until noon."he says. We stand and walk hand in hand out the door after grabbing our slippers and redoing our hair. We walk to the map across the hall on the wall. Huh, it says were close to the dinning room. We walk towards the direction of the dining room until i smell pancakes and other breakfast foods. I follow the scent to a door with a label that says 'Dining Room'. We walk in and i see that Prim,Rory,Madge,Gale,Annie, and Finnick are sitting at a table. Annie spots us first and waves us over. "Hey guys! Have a nice sleep?" She asks. "Yup." Peeta replies for both of us. " im gonna go find me some be right back."i say as my stomach grumbles again. Everyone at the table laughs as Peeta and I walk to the tables filled with food. I get pancakes, bacon,eggs,toast, and orange juice as Peeta gets Waffles instead of pancakes. We walk over and sit by prim and rory."hey little duck."Peeta says. "Don't call me that!"Prims says. "Ok calm down little duck." I reply teasingly. " whatever Catnip, leave little primmy alone." Gale says. "Shut up!"i reply. Everyone except me laughs at my reaction. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. The conductor comes and says"We have arrived at the Capitol." Cinna and Portia come over, give us a hug and walk off. Well there goes one of my friends.

AN: Hey! Thank you so much for all the reviews. It makes my day that even if you put a smiley face,ill just with joy. Thank you to Peetagirl12, Districtwardrobe15 Jenijeni602, I-SHIP-PEETNISS-Lots, MrsPeetaMellark55, Thehungergamesemma, ClatoisReal, Peeta's Favorite Girl, Bob, ANTfarm101, all the others who reviewed as guest, or even all of you who take the time to read my story. Its means so much and i love being able to say that people in Brazil, Singapore, etc. are reading what i wrote. I have 2646 views and 21 reviews plus all my favorites and follows/alerts. It means alot to me so thank you so much for taking time to read or review my story. Please keep reading and if you like it please follow or favorite! Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey guys sorry for not updating but school does that to me so im sorry! Read favorite/follow or review please!

Katniss POV

After cinna and portia left the train, it started towards district 1 which is where glimmer and marvel are going to be dropped off. Then Cato,Clove,Madge and Gale will stay at District 2. Beetee and Wiress will stay in District 3 while Peeta, Annie,Prim, Rory ,Finnick,and I will stop at District 4. Prim Annie and I are happy that we all got the same district. After Beetee and Wiress get off, those that are getting off at District 4 go to pack up their belongings. Peeta and I were sitting in the living room cuddled up while watching tv. "District 4 in ten minutes!" The intercom announced. "Come on Kat, lets go to the doors so we can go with the others." Peeta says. We stand up, pull our luggage with us and walk together hand in hand to the door. The conductor opens the door for us and we step off. One new step into our new lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Clove POV

Cato and I got off in District 2. We are walking to the justice building to go get our house key. We reach the building soon and walk in together. "Hello, how may i help you?" Says the lady in the front desk. "We just got here and came to pick up our house key." Cato said. " oh yes what are your last names please?" The lady asks. "Clove Anderson and Cato Ludwig." I reply. " ok well here you are, you also have a vacation house in District 4." The lady tells us. " oh wow thanks." Cato replies. We walk out and head towards our the distance we spot madge and gale walking towards the same neighborhood.

Madge POV  
"Babe, come look at this house!" I scream as I see a three story house. " yea and its apparently where we live too madgiepie." He says as he come and wraps his arms around me. "Well come on, lets go in cause I'm starving!" I say. We laugh as we walk into our new home.

Katniss POV

"Hey babe, can you get that last suit case please?" I ask as i grab two suit cases and put them into our new marvelous house. "Sure Kat." He replies. He walks in two minutes later closing the door with one hand while carrying the suitcase in the other. He drops the suitcase and walks towards me. I go into his arms happily,sighing in relief when i reach them. " Im really tired." I tell him. " Me too lets just get our sleeping clothes and go to bed. We can unpack tomorrow." He says. "Ok those are in the backpack." I reply as i walk towards the table where the black backpack sits. I grab our clothes and grab his hand before leading him towards the stairs. We walk up in silence and go get ready for bed. When we are done, we go to bed,cuddled up. "Goodnight Kat." Peeta says to me. " goodnight babe." I murmur as i fall asleep.

AN: Well this was just a little treat for Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a marvelous Thanksgiving if you live in America and celebrate it! Also i may not be able to update until Saturday so enjoy this chapter. I also need to know something. Would you guys prefer longer chapters but less updates or shorter chapters but common updates?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey guys im super duper sorry for not updating in a long time but i have had huge writers block. I know i have no excuse but please forgive me! im so sorry and i hope that you enjoy this!

Madge POV

We walk into our house and look around it. Wow it is huge! I can already see little kids with blonde and black hair running around the house. Well time to look for the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and gasp as i see the huge and i mean huge kitchen. It has a counter in the middle with stools around it. Then all the counters around the walls and the stove is huge. Then there is the huge stainless steel fridge! I run over and open it. In it are foods piled up. Alot of food. I pull out some stuff to make a sandwich and call Gale. "Gale, do you want a sandwich?" I scream. He walks in and replies with a "Sure". I get his sandwich ready and then hand it over. "Wow you really were hungry,weren't you?" He says while he chuckles as i eat my sandwich and groan. I just nod my head and keep eating.

Katniss POV

I wake to the smells of pancakes and run out of bed. I hurridly put on my slippers and run downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to see Peeta at the stove. I smile and go up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Morning Kat." He says as he turns around and kisses me softly. I smile then pull away and said "Morning Peeta." "Breakfast smells good babe." I tell him as i turn to get the plates. "Yea? I hope you like my pancakes." He says while smiling. I laugh and turn to the fridge and pull out some orange juice. "Hey Kat, breakfast is ready. Come on." He says from the breakfast table. I walk over to the cabinet and grab two glasses and pour juice into them. I walk over to the table and set the glasses down onto the table. Peeta stands and pulls my chair out for me,always the gentlemen. "Thank you." I tell him as I sit down. He smiles at me then says "Go them." as he puts my plate on my side of the table. I take my fork and cut a piece of pancake then put it into my mouth, "Oh my gosh! This is so good Peeta!" I moaned. He smiled and laughed as we finished eating. We cleaned up the kitchen quickly and then went upstairs to unpack. I love the room. It was a sunset orange on two walls and forest green on the others. The huge bed had a light brown quilt on it that was really soft. The bathroom that was connected to the bedroom had two huge walk-in closets and two sinks. It also had a bathtub and a shower. Peeta walks in and wraps his arms around my waist. I sigh happily and smile softly as i think about the future. Get married and have kids with Peeta. Then grow old with him and watch our kids have there own and become grandparents. I can't wait to get married with Peeta. He turns me around softly, breaking me out of my thoughts and kisses me softly. I kiss him back until we both run out of breath and pull away. We just go to our bed and lay down in each others arms. Yea, i could really get used to this.

Clove POV

Cato and I walked home to our new home and opened it up. It was beautiful. Suddenly i feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and i recognize Cato's arms. I lean it his chest and sigh happily. We walk in and start unpacking.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. Well anyways i wanted to clear some things up.  
•Gale and Rory are Brothers!  
•Gale Madge Clove and Cato are 20  
•Katniss, Peeta and the rest except for Prim and Rory are 19  
•Prim is 17 and so is Rory.  
Ok thx. Hope that cleared up somethings. enjoy!

Madge POV  
I wake up to the sound of gale snoring next to me and the neighbors making noise next door. Ugh, can't they shut up!?  
Suddenly i hear a 'Cato put me down!'. Could it be? Clove and Cato are our neighbors! I get up excitedly and wake up gale. He groans in response and turns around. "What!?" He mumbles into his pillow. " I think Clove and Cato are our neighbours! Lets go see!" I say as i jump up and change into my blue jeans and my blue and hot pink zebra print shirt. Gale finally gets out of bed and pulls on some clothes. We walk downstairs and open the door to find Clove tackled down in their front yard by Cato. We sneak up on them then scared the living crap out of them. Gale and I double over in laughter as we see their faces. "Not funny!" Clove says while glaring at us. "Uh yea it was funny, should have seen your face!" Gale says before bursting out into laughter again. Cato and Clove glare at us before joining in with our laughter. "So where do you guys live?" Cato asks us. "Across from you guys, duh." Gale says. "Oh yea. I knew that. " said Cato. "You know you didn't Cato." Clove said. "Hey you guys wana go to the store?" I asked. "Sure." Everyone replied. And off we went.

Tune in to see where they go, what annie and finnick are up to and what katniss and peeta are doing. Sorry for not updating. Ive had major writer's block. Sorry for the short chapter. :(


End file.
